


Jump

by ghoul_baby



Series: A Bundle of Tantrums [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Poetry, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mild Language, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoul_baby/pseuds/ghoul_baby
Series: A Bundle of Tantrums [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170413





	Jump

I stood atop the cliff  
Raging seas hiding, fighting,  
Promising the destruction of my body  
Rocks protruded,  
Jagged, taunting, smiling,  
Promising just as the sea did in the silver light of the night

My heart thumped loudly in my chest,  
Acidic flames lapped at my stomach lining,  
Leaving no room for butterflies,  
Chills danced around my spine,  
Suddenly everything felt too cold and too warm at once

The howls,  
The snapping jaws,  
Teeth ready to rip my throat out

Decisions,  
Quickly,  
Come on,

Jump  
Or  
Be caught

Risk my well being with a chance of a return,  
Or,  
Be ruthlessly torn apart and spat out like poison

I was too slow

She appeared in all her glory,  
Teeth and mercilessness out on full display,  
Sword swinging through the air

Too much, too much  
Too little time

Silver sliced air in a seductively, taunting dance

Hesitations will cost my life  
Hesitations won’t let me move  
“Do something!”  
I will my body to move,  
But to no avail

Jump

In seconds,  
Ice flooded my veins,  
Freezing my lungs,  
Scratching at my heart

I opened my mouth to scream  
No noise  
Metallic flavors flooded my mouth

I allowed my body to relax slowly as the sea welcomed its new child,  
I was pulled under,  
I gave no fight,  
I made no noise

I allowed my mind to quiet,  
I allowed my body to finally be at peace,  
I allowed darkness to wash over me

My last action was a sick, pleasured smile  
I suppose I could use a change


End file.
